Bambi II (Live Action Remake)
Bambi II is an upcoming American drama film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walden Media, and Fairview Entertainment. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of the 2006 film of the same name and the sequel to the live action Bambi (2021). The film features the voices of Owen Vaccaro, Jackson Robert Scott, Sara Sheen, Darby Camp, Ewan McGregor, Wyatt McClure, Zoe Saldana, Ian Mckellen, Danny DeVito, Tom Kenny, Cameron Seely, Ruby Barnhill, Brooklynn Prince, Amy Adams, and Julia Roberts. From the director of: The Jungle Book, The Lion King, and Bambi. Voice Cast: Bambi, the film's title character and protagonist: * Owen Vaccaro as Bambi Thumper, a rabbit friend of Bambi's: * Jackson Robert Scott as Thumper Flower, a striped skunk and another friend of Bambi's: * Sara Sheen as Flower Faline, a female deer and girlfriend/wife of Bambi: * Darby Camp as Faline The Great Prince of the Forest, a deer and the father of Bambi: * Ewan McGregor as The Great Prince of the Forest Ronno, a deer who is Bambi's rival. * Wyatt McClure as Ronno Mena, a female deer who is the adoptive mother of Bambi: * Zoe Saldana as Mena Friend Owl, a owl and another friend of Bambi's: * Ian Mckellen as Friend Owl Porcupine, a grumpy old porcupine who doesn't want anyone crossing his log bridge: * Danny Devito as Porcupine Groundhog, he dosen't see his shadow until ronno scares him back into his Hole: * Tom Kenny as Groundhog Thumper's Mother, a female rabbit and the mother of Thumper and his Sisters: * Amy Adams as Thumper's Mother Thumpers Sisters, Thumper was teasing around with his sisters: * Cameron Seely, Ruby Barnhill, Brooklyn Prince as Thumper's Sisters Bambi's Mom, is a mother who's in Bambi's Mom: * Julia Roberts as Bambi's Mother Additonal Voices Hunter Dogs, He Defends tries defends to defeat them * Frank Welker as Hunter Dogs Ichy, a angry ferret who is Ronno's henchmen * Amy Sedaris as Ichy Dil, a angry wild boar who is Ronno's henchmen * Bill Hader as Dil Arcocanthosaurus, a huge theropod dinosaur who is TBD * Frank Welker as Arcocanthosaurus Giant Kronosaurus, a gigantic sized pliosaur who is TBD * Frank Welker as Giant Kronosaurus Sauropelta, a huge herbivore nodosaurid dinosaur who is chasing his rabbits, skunk, and other forest animals * Frank Welker as Sauropelta Deinonychus, He defends tries defends to defeat them * Frank Welker as Deinonychus Skullcrawler, TBD * Frank Welker as Skullcrawlers Black Rhinoceros, TBD * TBD as Black Rhinoceros Black Vultures, TBD * TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD as Black Vultures The Wolverines, TBD * TBD, TBD, and TBD as The Wolverines Production: List of Species: Mammals * * * * * * * Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * * * Canadian Wolf (Canis lupus canadensis) * * * * * * * * * Saiga (Saiga Tatarica) * * * * Alexander Archipelago Wolf (Canis lupus ligoni) * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * * * * * * Human (Homo sapiens) Birds * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) * * Insects * Seven-Spot Ladybird (Coccinella septempunctata) * Eresus walckenaeri * Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) * Brown Rhinoceros Beetle (Xylotrupes gideon) * Common Whitetail (Plathemis lydia) Dinosaurs * Deinonychus antirrhopus * Tenontosaurus tilletti * Sauropelta edwardsorum * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Sauroposeidon proteles * Kronosaurus queenslandicus * Pteranodon longiceps Other Prehistoric Creatures * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Smilodon populator * Gigantopithecus blacki * Doedicurus clavicaudatus * Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) * Dinocrocuta gigantea * Arsinoitherium zitteli * Hippopotamus gorgops * Australopithecus afarensis * Dinofelis piveteaui * Brontoscorpio anglicus * Stenonychosaurus inequalis * Darwin's Ground Sloth (Mylodon darwinii‭) * Archelon ischyros * Beringian Wolf (Canis lupus beringiensis) * Yukon Wild Horse (Equus lambei) * Ancient Caribou (Rangifer tarandus tuttu) * Pleistocene Musk Ox (Ovibos pallantis) Aquatic Mammals * Horseshoe Crab (Limulus limulus) * Red King Crab (Paralithodes camtschaticus) * Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Leatherback Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Locations The Forest TBA. Dinosaur World TBA. Soundtrack: * There is Life by Celine Dion * Sing the day by Taylor Swift * Keep On The Sunny Side" by The Cox Family * There is Life Reprise by TBD * Through Your Eyes" by Katy Perry * Animals Are My Friends" by Alessia Cara Trivia * TBA. Category:Live Action Category:Jon Favreau Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walden Media films Category:Fairview Entertainment Category:Deers Category:Rabbits Category:Skunks Category:PG-rated films Category:Bambi Category:Sequels Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Dinosaur movies